


Expurgando el Canon

by KeithRedpole616



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithRedpole616/pseuds/KeithRedpole616
Summary: El Intrascendente odio a personaje (s ?) de un web comic del 2009 (Continuado en la actualidad)La alta gama de Procrastinación a la hora de hacer algo mejor que estoMi Mediocre imaginación y escritura
Relationships: Apocalipsis 22:15
Kudos: 1





	Expurgando el Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto puede ser saltado, solo es una pequeña opinión detallada sobre mis pensamientos hacia la obra actual de Homestuck, su fandom, decadencia y principal motivo por el cuál hago este fanfic

En fin, supongo que soy fan de Homestuck desde que tengo 15 años, creo que actualmente llevo 1 año y medio siéndolo, y es uno de mis fandoms favoritos, a pesar de que haya sido el más grande en su época dorada por el 2012, más sin embargo yo siento que su lado negativo predominaba mucho, y por eso estoy algo agradecido de que no me tocara esa época, y sinceramente prefiero estar en un fandom muerto pero tranquilo, que uno vivo pero toxico (aparte lo más probable es que pasara 1 de 2 situaciones, y es o que actualmente estuviera avergonzado por ser fan de ese comic años más atrás, o terminar odiándolo desde el 2010)

Y aunque su fandom actual este muerto, ese lado molesto sigue existiendo, ya que... verga, se dividió cabron la comunidad de Homestuck. De hordas gigantes de cosplayers de HS abundaban las convenciones, paneles (y lugares públicos, dios me dieron ganas de ir a un restaurante con mis amigos y escupir en una cubeta), no podías estar ni un solo segundo sin ver a una persona con piel gris y cuernos mal pintados. Y ahora supongo que encontraron refugio en Tiktok, por lo menos no escucharemos de historias como la cosplayer de Terezi que pago 700 Dólares de daños en un hotel, por echarle tinte y alcohol a una bañera, aparte dañando su piel  
De fans que comen por los ojos (Shipeadores) a SJW's o dejaron el fandom, los danksitos de esos años que también lo abandonaron etc etc, miren tampoco quiero hacer ver como si esto se tratara de una historia antigua de la caída de un imperio, es solo una comunidad que se dividió, nada de esto es nuevo, esto ha pasado también con distintos fandoms antiguos  
  
Su comunidad es bastante diversa por parte del comic que ha hecho referencias a la cultura pop de esos años. Todo esto se puede comprobar como por ejemplo los gustos de Rose a los libros de terror cósmico, Harry Potter, Jade con los furrys, Dirk con los bronies y el anime, John y Nicolás Cage, Dave y Snoop Dogg y entre más sabes?  
si, ya se que la mayoría de los que di ejemplos son fandoms, pero caben dentro de ese conjunto de patrones culturales del internet. Aparte Andrew Hussie dijo y cito esto en una entrevista:

**Además de películas terribles, irónicas o no, ¿de dónde te inspiraste?**

_"Cualquier cosa. Vea la respuesta anterior donde hablo de esculturas de basura. Literalmente, se puede usar cualquier cosa, por pequeña o estúpida que sea. Desde un enfoque gratuito en minucias informáticas, hasta páginas y páginas de disertaciones sobre la teoría romántica alienígena basada en los cuatro palos de naipes. Se puede usar cualquier cosa y cualquier cosa puede ser importante"_

Bueno y si tan grande era su éxito ¿Por que decayó?  
Es una respuesta fácil, ya desde comienzos del 2016 el fandom estaba disminuyendo, debido a que el comic acabo en Abril de ese mismo año y por lo tanto si no había producto, no habría respuesta de este, aparte las actualizaciones de este se volvían muy lentas junto con la desesperación del publico  
hasta que salió Hiveswap en Septiembre del 2017, un videojuego que toma una historia diferente en el lore de Homestuck, no te voy a mentir se ve bastante interesante, y yo especulo que este juego dio un empujón a la comunidad, un empujón que no duraría por tanto; El juego comenzó su campaña de Kickstarter por el 2012, reuniendo un total de 2.485.506 Millones de dólares de la meta de 700,000 mil, han existido problemas con Pumpkin Studios a lo largo de la campaña del juego, en resumen y cito, son estos:   
  
_"No publicó las actualizaciones periódicas prometidas explicando qué trabajo se había hecho, y fue increíblemente reservado sobre cómo se gastaba el dinero hasta el punto de hacer que las personas firmen NDA al respecto, y de hecho firmó un acuerdo con un NDA que les exigía no publicar actualizaciones que explicaran cómo se utilizaron los fondos  
_

_Crónicamente no se comunicó con los patrocinadores sobre el plazo del proyecto, que actualmente se retrasa indefinidamente, y actualmente tiene 8 años de retraso y solo ha producido 1/4 del producto prometido._

_Parecen haber utilizado sus fondos de manera inapropiada, y anunciados públicamente que están no haciendo el esfuerzo esperado para completar el proyecto_

_Mintió sobre partes clave del proyecto repetidamente e hizo múltiples tergiversaciones intencionales sobre el juego y su intención_

_Se niega a dar reembolsos y se niega a rendir cuentas sobre el presupuesto y el historial financiero del proyecto"_

Creo que no esto nos podemos dar una idea de la situación en la que se ubica este proyecto y su comunidad  
Pero yo pienso que Pesterquest y Friendsim mas o menos contentaron a los fans, no pude encontrar referencias o criticas detalladas acerca de estos, por lo que yo supongo que estos proyectos fueron bien recibidos

Y finalmente, llegamos al motivo principal del cuál hago esto y ese es... Los Epilogos y Homestuck^2 Beyond Canon  
Ahora, los epílogos son algo difícil de explicar, ya que ocurrieron un montón de cosas a lo largo de estos, y sinceramente a casi un 1/4 de mi lectura de Meat, deje de leerlo (Aunque aun así sé ciertas cosas fuera de Meat). Y no por que me molestara que Andrew haya cambiado de un relato grafico a genero literario, no, al contrario estoy agradecido de que lo haya hecho, no quería ver a John con depresión, Rose diciéndole a John que ella le oculto a Kanaya que tuvo sexo (o eso creo... no lo se ya ni me importa) con Jade... PUTAS SEXO CON UNA MUJER MITAD PERRO (?), EL PUTO FANSERVICE DE MIERDA CON SU KARKAT X DAVE, ROXY VOLVIENDOSE TRANS, DIRK Y ROSE ALCANZANDO UN TIPO DE PODER DEFINITIVO DE SU GOD TIER O ALGO ASÍ, DIOS ESTOY TAN ARDI-   
  
Nah, la verdad es que después de saber esto mande a la verga Los Epílogos, aunque parezca que este chillando por esto, la neta ya lo veía venir. Bueno más o menos desde el acto 6 comenzó esta decadencia

  
Y bueno Homestuck^2 es obvio que lo mande mucho más a la verga, la neta alcanzo un punto en donde todo personaje se volvió gay   
  
(Si, si se que este comic se basa en Los Epílogos, pero ya comprenden mi punto)

En fin, creo que Andrew ya sabe el estado actual de Homestuck^2, (creo...) y Los Epílogos fueron el combustible que acelero el proceso y a la vez su transición, paso de ser basura buena a literalmente basura  
  
yo supongo que dejo esa mierda en las manos de otra persona, o simplemente necesitaba más tiempo para sus futuros proyectos (Hussietube), que tuvo que dejar el comic en manos de otra gente para tener más tiempo

De todas formas, no estaría haciendo esto si no fuera canon (Ahora que lo pienso en la wiki de este sale que es _dudosamente canon..._ puta madre falta que todo esto lo haga por una mamada que ni es canon) **Edit: si me confirmaron que era dudosamente canon por un pedo de debate en lo que si lo es y no lo es, de todos modos no voy a cancelar esto, puede que me ayude con mi escritura**  
solo hare esto para desahogarme un poco, y por aburrimiento, aparte de ahí es donde comenzare esto, hare lo posible para que esta mierda sea lo menos edgy posible

Pero después de todo esto, ya debería estar fuera del fandom no?  
bueno, si y no. No me va tomar mucho para dejarlo, pero... por ciertas cosas que aun hace la comunidad actualmente, como su música, que no te niego que me gustaron 3 rolas del álbum Beyond Canon, y de esas forman 177 rolas de todos los albums de Homestuck y Fan-Albums que guardo en mi celular, y sus personajes originales. Es por eso que aun estoy en este, más sin embargo nunca estaré orgulloso de ser un fan de Homestuck  


Referencias:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QO2OwKlqPA&t=300s&ab_channel=TwoLeftThumbs  
  
https://cancerously.tumblr.com/post/19022310014/homestuck-sharpie-dying-horror-story  
  
https://www.comicsbeat.com/the-man-behind-homestuck-an-interview-with-andrew-hussie/

https://blog.giovanh.com/blog/2020/10/03/the-hiveswap-fiasco/

https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/14293468/homestuck-adventure-game?lang=es

https://mspaintadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Dubiously_canon


End file.
